nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
M1911 (fanon)
Remember When... The M1911 appears in the Remember When... storyline. It has a moderate rate of fire, low penetration power and moderate recoil. It is one out of five handguns available in the storyline. It has low damage, which is useful in early rounds and it is tied with the Beretta M92F for being the weakest weapon in the storyline. This weapon has a low ammo conserve of 7 rounds in the gun and 70 rounds in reserve (7+28 when a match begins.) It can only be obtained by starting a match or dying and respawning. Effectiveness The M1911 is a good weapon to have for early rounds, however, it quickly loses its effectiveness afterwards. It does not have a one-hit kill ability on any round. Its semi-automatic firing mode and moderate recoil can make aiming difficult if the player has a trigger finger. Firing slowly and training shots is highly advised. The M1911's low penetration power makes it useless when shooting through thin or thick objects, so avoiding objects is recommended. This weapon should be pack-a-punched by Round 8, if the player chooses to keep it that long. Pack-a-Punched Variant When the M1911 is pack-a-punched, it becomes the M0th3rf3r 4 u. After it is upgraded, its damage increases from 20-50 to 1000-1500. Its magazine size also increases to 10 rounds, which causes its reserve ammo to increase to 100 rounds. The reason for the huge damage increase is because the weapon now shoots grenades. This weapon can now shoot full-auto with no recoil at all, so constant firing is easy. This weapon should be traded for a better weapon by Round 21. Salvation In the Salvation Storyline maps, the M1911 is the starting weapon. When, upgraded, it becomes the Mustang & Sally. In Decay The M1911 appears in In Decay as Ethan's Pistol. It is unusable in the main story mode but is Ethan Sumner's default weapon in the DLC Pack Sumner's Stories. Casted Shadows A Broken M1911 can be found in the Zombies map Luogo Profano in the starting room on a table. Once picked-up, it will look fine, but once the player fires it, the slide will lock back halfway and a round will be jammed in the chamber. It cannot be fixed and is placed there due to the Creator's liking of the M1908 more than the M1911. New Dawn The M1911 remains almost completely unchanged in New Dawn, retaining it's status as the starter weapon for most maps in the storyline. Pack-a-Punched The pack-a-punched variant of the M1911 goes through a slight change, with the grenade trajectory changed to be straighter. Underground Railroad It appears in RisingSun2013's map Underground Railroad, acting just like the canon version in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the starting weapon. It is recommended to trade it out as soon as possible. Song Of Darkness In the Song of Darkness storyline; the M1911 is the default starting weapon along with the knife and the three fragmentation grnades. Though the Song oF Darkness looks visually identical to the Call of Duty 4 version; it performs exactly like the Black Ops version with the same stats. When pack a punched it looks and performs the exact same way as the Mustang and Sally from Black Ops. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Remember When... Category:Easter Egg Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Salvation Storyline Category:Semi-Automatic Weapons Category:Casted Shadows Category:GG Weapons Category:Guygombaa Category:New Dawn Category:New Dawn Weapons